


Fate or Chance

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: After saving the last two surviving Grey Wardens from certain death, Flemeth watches over the younger of them. The girl is so young and fragile, but Flemeth, and the spirit inside her, knows that she will have much to do before the end. She will know far too much pain for such a small child.





	

_Is it fate or chance? I can never decide._

Flemeth looked upon the sleeping form of the Grey Warden. She’d already healed the woman’s wounds and was waiting for the two of them to wake up. The man would wake first as his wounds had been minor compared to hers.

The ancient spirit in her chest stirred as the woman breathed deeply in her healing sleep. There was a pain there. Some deep agony that stretched through the ages, as did her own. But it wasn’t there yet.

There was a longing in her spirit for a home denied to her. She’d been taken away from her Dalish clan. But that wasn’t what Flemeth was looking at.

The pain was deep and fierce and would affect everything she did, eventually. But she hadn’t felt it yet. It was a pain that was yet to come.

Scars that would one day mar her lovely skin flashed before Flemeth’s eyes, and she frowned. They were extensive.

Part of Flemeth, a part that had be silent for so long that she had thought it was dead, told her to shelter the poor girl, to save her from that fast-approaching agony. The spirit within her quickly tamped down on the instinct. She wasn’t sure who it had originally belonged to, her or her spirit.

No matter what else happened, the girl had an important role to play. The Blight was real, and it had to be stopped. This girl was needed to stop it.

 _She is Elvhen,_ the spirit sighed. _This burden should never have been hers to bear._ An image of an elf Flemeth didn’t know, with a rakish smile and lots of dark hair falling into storm blue eyes, flashed through her mind. The memory was one the spirit had often. He must have been important, once.

“Mother, dear,” Morrigan said brazenly as she approached. “The man is waking up. I thought you should know.”

“Ah, good, good,” Flemeth said, abandoning her vigil over the girl. “Watch over her, hmm?”

Morrigan sighed, but took a book off the shelf to occupy her until the girl awoke.

Flemeth had no real desire to placate the boy until his companion woke. He had a long way to go before he would be a man, and she’d never had much patience for large children.

That girl would be so important in the events to come. The spirit whispered of influence reaching beyond the Blight, even. Flemeth looked forward to seeing what she would become, even though she would bear such awful pain before the end of her story.


End file.
